An Edge
by Elizabeth Colins
Summary: Riza is found face to face with the evil Fuhrer Hakuro. What happens now?


Roy entered his office to find a pile of papers a foot high on his desk. On top was a note from Major Riza Hawkeye. _More Papers about the trial, Sir._

"Oh, joy! These can wait. I need some coffee to wake me up." He said to himself as he yawned, proving his point.

It was just six months after Brigadier General Hughes was killed in action by the Homonculus, Envy. Three months after, Roy had been found with the Fuhrer Bradley's blood all over his hands and clothing, along with his own blood. The military caught him red handed for murdering King Bradley. Now, he had gone through three months of hard labored paper signing and interviewing. Brigadier General Roy was to go to court next week. As Roy passed through the Major's office, he noticed a pile of papers she too had to sign.

Major Hawkeye was found at the crime scene with her bullets in Colonel Archer. Her crime wasn't as severe as Roy's, according to the military, but she was still going to be fined for it: 10,000 dollars by the next month March.

Roy smirked at seeing Riza working hard on all the papers while he was just standing around, doing what he was good at: nothing.

As Riza saw the Brigadier General enter the room, she stood clumsily and saluted. He returned it with his usual devilish smirk and gleaming charcoal eyes. "Good morning, Major." He said slyly.

"Good morning, Sir." She said, returning his gaze with her own twinkle in her russet eyes.

"Something wrong, Ri—Major?" Roy asked, unfamiliar with Riza's expression.

"Have you checked your mail, Sir?" Riza replied with a question, frustrating Roy.

"No Major, but if you don't need to tell me anything important, I'll just be on my way." He saluted as he gathered himself to leave. The blonde Major saluted back and seated herself after the Brigadier General had left. _That took longer than I had planned. At least he'll leave me alone now, thinking something is in his mailbox._ She picked up an envelope addressed to her from Fuhrer Hakuro.

Riza's bones rattled as she slowly opened the letter. _Why would he want to speak to me? I'm only a Major._ She asked herself. As she opened the paper, she imagined all of the possibilities that the Fuhrer would want to speak to her about. _A promotion? No, I already got one. A demotion?_ Riza read the letter slowly, realizing it was neither of what she expected and tucked it into one of her side desk drawers, locking it closed.

Roy had his coffee cup in his hands as Riza stood up from her desk, but didn't pay attention to him. She seemed to him anxious and nervous as her chair screeched against the wooden floor. He noticed how quickly she looked up and how quickly she looked back down at her feet. _What has gotten into her? I hope she won't be like this later for the inspection._ He let it pass as she slipped out of the office, and as he went to relax in his desk chair.

Riza was halfway down the hallway when she bumped into a familiar face.

"Major Hawkeye." Said Jean as he saluted. She returned his salute but didn't seem too interested in what he had to say. "Big inspection today, yes?" First Lieutenant Havoc proclaimed casually. Riza only nodded in response.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant." Hawkeye said abruptly as she left the tall blonde standing baffled in the hallway. She marched to the Fuhrer's working quarters. Riza slowly opened the large doors to the Fuhrer's secretary's office.

"Come in, Major. He's been waiting." Juliet Douglas, Hakuro's secretary, said without looking up from her work. Riza entered cautiously, as if the picture of the late King Bradley was going to jump at her.

"Go on inside." Juliet said bluntly. "He knows you're here now." Riza passed the secretary's desk and opened the cedar doors to the Fuhrer's grand office.

"Hello, Major." Came Hakuro's welcoming voice.

"Sir." Riza said, with a salute.

"At ease, Major."

Riza felt a sweat bead trickle down her hairline.

"I've called you here for some advice." Hakuro announced, as if there was some grand audience among the two military dogs.

_Advice from me?_

"You've been working with the Brigadier General Roy Mustang for a while." The darkened figure said in the dimness of the office. He sat with his elbow on his desk and his fingers pressed together.

"You want an edge—." She cut herself off as Hakuro stood from his luxurious leather chair. He didn't make eye contact with Riza and always had his gaze focused on his papers.

"The reason being, Major, is _not_ if I want an edge. The reason is I want that smart-ass, Brigadier General of yours out of the military." Hakuro finished his thoughts and his gaze beamed through Hawkeye as he penetrated the Major's defenses. Riza diverted her eyes to the bottom of one of Hakuro's many bookcases. She heard slight movement, and looked up to find herself face to face with Fuhrer Hakuro.

"You _will_ tell me his weakness, Major." He hissed in her ear. "Won't you?" Riza became uncomfortable with the presence of the Fuhrer but she never flinched.

"All due respect, Sir. I am not of proper authority to —."

Riza was struck to the ground as fast as a bullet would pierce an opponent's heart. As Riza wiped the blood from her lip, she propped herself on one arm as the Fuhrer crouched next to her.

"_Never_ ignore an order from your superior officer, Major." He snapped.

"I…didn't." She fought to sit up. "…That wasn't…an order." Riza's auburn eyes were fixated on Hakuro, never faltering.

The new Fuhrer had never seen any type of insubordination like this in his career. His face turned crimson with rage as his blood boiled. He reached and tore at Riza's blonde silky hair, yanking it free of her clip, and dragging her to the ground.

"You _dare_ question _my_ authority?" roared Hakuro.

"What authority?" Roy was standing in the doorway, hand taut and ready to flame the Fuhrer.

"You…" The craven Hakuro hissed. Riza took her opportunity and punched Fuhrer Hakuro in his stomach. As she stood, her hand grasped her gun and she loaded it. The sheer intensity of the force that compelled her to stand streamed through her veins and her outstretched arms trembled.

"I have _more_ authority!" screamed Hakuro.

"You…have nothing…" retorted Riza as she shot a warning bullet that whizzed past the insane man's head.

Riza collapsed to the floor from her adrenaline rush. Roy took a chance and flamed the half-beaten body of the corrupt Fuhrer.

When we saw only the slight twitching of Hakuro's fingers, he knelt to help Riza.

"He…had asked me…" She stopped to take a breather. "Asked me…to tell him…" Riza stopped again, trying to regain her composure. Roy was growing anxious and impatient with her as she kept taking those breaks.

"To tell him what?"

"Quiet. I'm getting there, Sir."

Roy sat down like a child, nearly pouting.

"He told me to tell him your weakest points. So he could have an edge on the trial."

Roy clenched his hands into fists. He glared into the distance, wishing he could flame Hakuro again. "Did you tell him anything?" Roy asked, though he knew the answer was no.

"Nothing. The only weakness I know of is the rain, and almost anyone knows that." Riza stated, rubbing her cheek where Fuhrer Hakuro struck her.

Roy thought a while, thinking harder and revealing a crease in between his eyebrows.

"I do have one other weakness that you would think you never knew, Major Hawkeye." Mustang said, revealing another 'Roy-smirk'.

Riza always noticed those types of smirks and was almost afraid to ask.

"What weakness, Sir?" She seemed almost arrogant.

Roy leaned in and kissed Riza on the cheek, taking her off guard. "You, Riza." He cooed in her ear.


End file.
